


Paladin Brave

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Haiku, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief character study of Sentinel Prime, in haiku form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paladin Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Sentinel Prime fanclub on deviantart, as part of their haiku contest.

Paladin brave, bold  
Strong arm shields us all at day  
To be alone at night


End file.
